


Welcome to Shanghai

by panthergyrl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, Hotel Sex, Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Shanghai - Freeform, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthergyrl/pseuds/panthergyrl
Summary: Chris is tired and a bit tipsy when he arrives in Shanghai, but there's a pleasant surprise waiting for him in his hotel room.





	Welcome to Shanghai

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble based on a gifpost by AnyoneforteaUS on tumblr, "With as drunk as Chris was in Shanghai, imagine if Sebastian had been there too!" So I did.
> 
> NSFW gif at the end.

Due to his shooting schedule, Chris was the last to arrive in Shanghai. After a 6am call time, he was onset until 5:30, then straight to the airport for a 20+ hour flight. Sure, he tried to sleep on the plane, but even in first class that wasn’t an easy task, especially with Scott flying with him. He thought maybe a couple of drinks would help him relax. All that did was amp him up even more. Between the exhaustion and the alcohol, he was practically giddy by the time he stepped out of the limo at his first press conference in China. They were so rushed, there wasn’t even time to take the bags to the hotel room, let alone catch a quick nap. At least Scott got to take the bags back to their respective rooms-on different floors of course. 

After the first event, there was a meet-and-greet with studio heads, followed by a formal reception, then off to a screening with the heads of state. He was practically giddy by the final photo shoot with Hemmy, Rudd, and Renner on the helipad of their hotel before finally, finally, getting to go back to his hotel room. 

Chris swiped his card and walked into the dimly lit room. He had to blink a few times. There were candles lit and rose petals sprinkled across the bed. He thought maybe he walked into the wrong room, but his bags were sitting by the bed. Obviously Scott must be playing a joke on him. A very weird joke…

In his stupor, he barely registered the click of the bathroom door. He blinked a few times, still confused until he heard footsteps walking toward him. He finally looked up and there was his lover striding toward him, shirtless, with a towel hung haphazardly across one shoulder. 

“Oh, Sebby!” 

Seb grinned in that crinkled nose way he does. 

“What? What are you doing here? How…?” Chris was confused but happy. 

“I missed you! I wanted to see you! I’ve got about a week before I start shooting again, so I thought I’d sneak over here so we could spend some time together,” Seb smiled at him.  
Chris was almost in tears he was so happy. His darling, his Seb, had spent almost a day of flying just to sneak around with him for a few days. He was elated, but so very drained. He was torn between climbing into bed and sleeping and climbing into bed with Sebastian, and well, not sleeping, when Seb kinda made the decision for him. 

He leaned into Chris with his whole body, ran both hands along the waistband of his jeans then lifted the sweater over his head and threw it to the floor. He had a hungry look in his eyes and Chris couldn’t resist. Didn’t want to really. Chris slid the towel off his shoulder while Seb let the one at his waist fall to the floor. Chris could see he was already hard a rock. Seb give him one filthy, welcome home kiss then dropped to his knees in front of him. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down his legs and let Chris step out of them, leaving him in nothing but his tight black boxer briefs. Seb leaned close and nuzzled against the harness inside and Chris let out a soft moan at the sight. He curled his fingers into the fabric and let his tongue slide across Chris’s glorious hard abs. Chris cradled the back of Seb’s head, running his fingers through his dark brown tresses. The briefs slid down his thighs and when his cock was finally released it rested heavily right across Seb’s face. He licked his lips, opened his mouth, and swallowed Chris down in one smooth motion. The sight made Chris’s eyes roll back, then his head hit the door. Sebastian’s mouth on him always felt like a deeply spiritual experience. After only a few minutes, Seb was able to relax his mouth enough to take him deep enough for his nose to be tickled by the tufts of hair at his base. With his hands on his lover’s hard ass, Seb urged him forward. Chris took the bait without much goading. He knew what Seb liked and so began fucking into his mouth without delay. Every few thrusts had him hitting the back of his throat. The sounds of both of their moaning, the slapping of skin on skin, the obscene sucking noises had them both ready to explode. Seb could feel Chris’s balls tightening and he felt the tug at his ear that Chris always gave, letting him know he was ready in case Seb needed to pull off. Though he rarely did. The thought of knowing Chris was about to cum and that he was the one making hit happen sent Seb over the edge first, Chris following in nanoseconds. He swallowed down every bit then pulled off with a pop as he fell backward. 

They stared grinning at each other for a hot minute before Chris offered Seb a hand up. He took it and buried his head in Chris’s neck. 

“Welcome to Shanghai,” Seb said grinning. 

“Thanks,” Chris chuckled as he pulled him toward the bed. Finally about to indulge in some well-deserved sleep, made all the better by having his lover’s arms wrapped around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the gif that started it.  
> 
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/panthergyrl)


End file.
